


αѕρнγϰια

by hydemens



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: One Shot, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydemens/pseuds/hydemens
Summary: Fandom: Teen WolfProtagonista: Dilraba DilmuratDonde Dilraba es una Banshee, pero no solo es, si no que esy siempre será la primera el origen quien no escucholos susurros, y a quien nadie espero⊰᯽⊱┈──╌❊ ρяόℓοgο ❊╌──┈⊰᯽⊱SONYA!!! - despierta agitada y confundida.Que era lo que estaba...  - . es interrumpida su oración.





	αѕρнγϰια

**Author's Note:**

> ɪɴғᴏʀᴍᴀᴄɪᴏɴ/ɪɴғᴏʀᴍᴀᴛɪᴏɴ
> 
> Esta historia fue hecha para un concurso en Amino Teen Wolf En Español asi que solo estará disponible en esa comunidad y esta plataforma, mucha gracias por su apoyo y espero les guste un aviso antes de empezar 
> 
> SIGUE LEYENDO 
> 
> Si esta leyendo esta historia en cualquier plataforma que no sea ao3, probablemente corre el riesgo de sufrir un ataque virtual (malware y virus)
> 
> Su distribución está prohibida excepto en ao3
> 
> If you are reading this story on any platform other like ao3, you are probably at risk of a virtual attack (malware and viruses)
> 
> Its distribution is prohibited except on ao3

Tu quien sollozas mi nombre en medio del bosque,

y que sigue suplicando mi regreso ah si tan solo no

hubiera tomado tu mano aquella noche tormentosa. Tu

quien sufres a medio noche, y me ocultas tus secretos

apesar de que conozca cada uno de ellos como si no

me hubiera dado cuenta que cuando sufrías de

pesadillas tu día sonrisa oscurecía empañada por las

lágrimas contenidas como aquel día en que te conocí.

Ese día las voces fueron demasiado 

Ese día te perdiste a ti misma

Ese día ya no volviste a mi lado

No me esperes - susurra quedamente 

SONYA!!! - despierta agitada y confundida.

Que era lo que estaba... - . es interrumpida su oración.

Dil baja a desayunar!! - Grita su madre desde la cocina - . 

Ya voy mamá!! - Le responde sin recordar

porque había despertado en un principio 

Cuando habrá mis ojos otra vez por favor espérame


End file.
